Traditional media guidance applications allow a user to schedule recordings or reminders for programs. These systems display program schedule information in a time and source guide format for a certain time period (e.g., 9-11 PM) in a given day. These traditional systems include indicators with a program listing that is in the display identifying whether a corresponding program has a scheduled recording or reminder. However, these traditional systems fail to indicate whether a program, corresponding to a program listing that falls outside of the displayed time period or corresponding to a source not being displayed, has a scheduled recording or reminder or conflicts with another scheduled recording or reminder (e.g., because of a shortage of tuners or storage devices). Moreover, these systems fail to indicate when the scheduled recording/reminder or conflict exists unless the user manually navigates to the program listing that corresponds to the program with the scheduled recording/reminder or conflict.